


Caring Is A Love Language

by bye_pine_bye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Quadruple Drabble, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_pine_bye/pseuds/bye_pine_bye
Summary: Five times Cody takes care of his Jedi and one time Obi-Wan wants to return the favour.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fluff Day!  
> I completely took this as an excuse to write fluffy Codywan :D  
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated ♥

“You are cold, aren’t you?”

Even in the dim light of the campfire Cody could see his Jedi shiver. But as a response, he only got a stern look and a scoff.

“I am perfectly fine.”

They had a fire for themselves because most of the battalion had already gone to bed. So he pressed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“You feel ice-cold.”

Their eyes met and his partner smiled at him softly.

“I am fine. Besides, I don’t want you to walk through the freezing cold just to get me a blanket.”

That was such a typical statement for the other man. Cody couldn’t comprehend how his Jedi had survived the war while being so stubborn. Finally, he took his own blanket to toss it around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“Now, I am gonna get  _ myself _ a blanket”, Cody announced self-satisfied.

Before the other one could protest, he stood up. However, the commander turned back after two steps.

“We should get you warmer robes for these kinds of missions.”

Obi-Wan looked at him puzzled but affectionately.

“Don’t you mean  _ I _ should get warmer robes?”

“I said what I said, cyar’ika”, Cody responded calmly.

To underline his words he squeezed his Jedi’s shoulder gently. They didn’t move for at least a minute.

“Maybe we should just both go to bed. Then you don’t have to fetch that second blanket.”

Cody couldn’t bite back a grin after that suggestion.

“You really think me getting a blanket for you is such a big deal?”

Without missing a beat, Obi-Wan nodded with an earnest expression on his face.

“I can see how tired you are, my love, because I am equally as exhausted. I don’t want to be a burden - especially not to you.”

“Silly jetii. You could never be a burden.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where did this come from?”

Cody was a little confused to see his general here - especially because he had practically appeared out of nowhere. So he got up from his bunk bed to face Obi-Wan, whose emotions he couldn’t really read at that moment. At least, he recognized the item in his hands.

“From General Skywalker’s ship”, he answered honestly.

Now, his Jedi glanced from the tea box he was still holding back to him. It looked like he was trying to make sense of the situation.

“And how did it appear in my quarters?”

Following this, Cody had to bite back a smile. The other man just sounded so confused, although the matter at hand was so simple.

“I put it there after I had taken it from the General’s ship”, he paused while realizing how that had sounded, “I mean, I obviously asked permission to take it.”

There was still no sign of understanding on Obi-Wan’s face.

“And why did you do that?”

This whole conversation felt a little like an interrogation.

“Because it’s your favourite tea and we didn’t have it in stock anymore. Also, it’s not like somebody in the 501st would drink it anyway.”

The commander couldn’t comprehend how Obi-Wan couldn’t see this obvious connection. Finally, his Jedi smiled at him softly. He was as bold as pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together for a split-second.

“Obi-Wan, this is not the place for such gestures”, Cody murmured.

Completely ignoring this objection, the other man whispered back: “How often do you take care of me without me realizing?”

Cody couldn’t remember the last time he had to answer that many questions. Instead of responding, he let out a sigh.

“That often, huh?”

His partner actually seemed amused and grinned sheepishly.

“You are worth it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What exactly are you doing there?”

Cody looked at his Jedi who was laying on the couch in a position that could only be described as uncomfortable. Obi-Wan slowly blinked up to him, as if he needed a few seconds to fully comprehend his words.

“I worked through half of these reports, and now I will rest my eyes for a few seconds before I finish off the rest.”

Needless to say that Obi-Wan sounded much more confident than a person in his situation should. The soldier cocked his head to the side and just watched him for a few moments.

“And I suppose you think that is a brilliant idea, huh?”, he asked gently.

In response, the general only nodded while his eyes fell shut again. He seemed almost peaceful.

“Don’t you think it would be smarter to go to sleep and finish the reports with a clear mind in the morning?”

Following this, Obi-Wan frowned a little which made Cody smile despite their current conversation.

“No. I mean how late can it be? 10 p.m.?”

“It’s one o’clock in the morning, cyar’ika.”

This time only a soft sigh escaped his Jedi’s lips. Cody got closer to the couch in order to kneel next to it. The other man didn’t even bother to open his eyes again, although he clearly must have felt his partner’s presence. 

“I am gonna pick you up now and bring you to bed, okay?”

“Fine”, Obi-Wan muttered in an attempt to sound grumpy that failed spectacularly.

Cody looped his arms under his back and the hollow of his knees. When he finally stood up with the other one pressed against his chest, his Jedi nuzzled his face against the crook of his neck.

“Thanks for taking care of me, my love.” 

"Always, jetii."


	4. Chapter 4

“Where do you think you are going?”

Obi-Wan froze in his motion to glance back at Cody. In return, the other man crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. 

“I am going to retire to my quarters.”

They had just come back from the battlefield and were still standing in the med-bay. Although they had to care for their men first, Cody wouldn’t let his Jedi sneak away without getting checked too.

“But you are wounded.”

He pointed at the scratch on Obi-Wan’s arm. Unfortunately, he knew that his Jedi would have the audacity to tell him everything was okay, although he flinched while trying to shrug his shoulders.

"It is nothing."

Their eyes crossed and he hoped that Obi-Wan realized how stupid he sounded. It had been a long time since they had had a similar discussion. Cody had actually thought that his partner had grown out of it. 

"Besides, don't you think I would look rather dashing with a battle scar?"

A cocky grin appeared on Obi-Wan's lips and the soldier nearly rolled his eyes at him. Instead of telling his Jedi that he was lucky to be that handsome, he replied: "I would prefer knowing that you are not in pain."

"I am definitely not in pain."

Obi-Wan wanted to raise his arm to prove his point but had to stop the motion immediately. Following this, Cody gave him a knowing look and his partner didn't protest again.

"I am going to grab one of the med-kits and we'll go to your quarters together - so that I can take care of this, okay?"

The other man nodded softly and waited until he returned with the proper equipment. On their way to his quarters, Obi-Wan let his hand brush against Cody's - a silent sign of appreciation. 


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you find me?" 

His Jedi looked at him with kind eyes and Cody would be completely content with living in this moment forever. He was sitting in the hindmost corner of the workshop which probably was one of the most private places in the ship - only surpassed by Obi-Wan's quarters. 

"I happen to know you really well", the other man replied teasingly. 

The soldier had to grin right back at him while mirroring his playful attitude: "Do you now?" 

"It is one of my greatest accomplishments."

Obi-Wan sat down next to him so that their knees touched under the table. After taking in this unexpected moment of closeness, Cody tried to concentrate again on cleaning his blaster. 

"Sometimes I think you are a mad man, cyar'ika."

But his partner only laughed at that comment and leaned in a little closer. Meanwhile, Cody thought to himself that after all this time their relationship shouldn't feel like a dream anymore. 

"Do you want me to have a look at your lightsaber?" 

He had finished working on the blaster. Now, he could look at his Jedi again who seemed a little startled. 

"I saw that the lacquer had gotten damaged when I gave it back to you."

Obi-Wan handed the weapon over slowly and when their fingertips touched, he smiled at Cody. This seemed like a special moment, although the soldier couldn't fully grasp why. On top of that, his partner kissed his palm which felt like he sealed a promise. 

"I trust you, my love", his Jedi whispered gently. 

Obviously, all these gestures didn't help the other man to properly focus on the lightsaber. He was now worried about taking care of this important item. But Obi-Wan's loving gaze on him helped to steady Cody enough to get to work. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Why am I still here?”, Cody mumbled to himself.

Considering the dim light that was starting to flood Obi-Wan’s bedroom it had to be the early hours of the morning. He normally never stayed that long with his Jedi.

“I shouldn’t be here”, was the next thing that his sleepy mind produced.

In this rather numb state, he tried to untangle himself from the blanket. However, his attempt to do that failed and he let himself sink back to figure out a better strategy. 

“Just stay.”

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Cody’s chest. Until this moment, he hadn’t realized that his partner was awake too. The soldier wanted to protest but was quickly stopped. 

"Please, stay with me, my love."

The way Obi-Wan said those words melted every rational thought he had. In the end, Cody just sighed softly and kissed his Jedi's fingertips. He continued with pressing a kiss on the other man's forehead who had meanwhile rolled as close as he could. 

"Let me take care of you today, okay?" 

How could he not nod when Obi-Wan asked so gently? Their kiss afterwards felt just like the first one had - sweet and peaceful. Cody secretly wished that they had more time for mornings like this.

"So what exactly are your plans?" 

"Me taking care of  _ you  _ actually means that you shouldn't worry about this, darling."

He frowned which made Obi-Wan laugh before he kissed the wrinkle between Cody's eyebrows. Unsurprisingly, the other one couldn't bite back a smile after that gesture. 

"However, I planned to grab something to eat and serve my riduur breakfast in bed."

"Your  _ what _ ?" 

Obviously, they used different terms of endearment for each other but that one was new and made Cody a little nervous. 

"I gave you my lightsaber - we are practically married now. I am sorry if I overstepped. I--" 

"No! I like it. I love it, actually. I just didn't know, cyar'ika", the soldier blurted out. 

His Jedi smiled at him happily and he pulled him in for another kiss. When they had to pause, they rested their foreheads against each other. 

"I love you, Obi-Wan", Cody whispered in the space between their lips.

"And I love you, Cody."

While they got lost in each other's eyes, he played with one strand of Obi-Wan's hair. His Jedi stole one last kiss from his lips before getting up to fetch them breakfast. 


End file.
